1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to loudspeaker array systems and in particular to a loudspeaker array system in which the individual loudspeakers may be quickly assembled and disassembled to provide a predetermined sound pattern by selective positioning of the loudspeaker array elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of portable, large sound systems for commercial applications such as rock concerts must quickly assemble and suspend an array of loudspeaker systems. After the performance, the array of loudspeakers must be quickly disassembled. This array must completely cover the audience and be configured to do so in many different size and shape venues. The ability to always connect the loudspeaker system together accurately and with simplicity into the desired physical array greatly speeds setup time while reducing the opportunity for poor coverage and unsafe assembly. Provision to "aim" each loudspeaker sound axis in the vertical plane is required for good coverage.
A prior art system is illustrated in FIG. 1 herein, in which the system 10 includes horizontal bars 12 suspended in the air in any well-known manner as from a staging frame or as a part of a staging frame (not shown). Suspended from the bars 12 is a plurality of loudspeaker arrays 14, 16, 18, and 20. Each of the loudspeaker arrays 14-20 has some means, such as an eye at the top and 24 at the bottom, for connecting each loudspeaker array to the adjacent array and to the support bar 12 by any well-known means such as by cables 26. This allows a flexible connection between each of the adjacent loudspeaker arrays 14, 16, 18, and 20. In order to provide a curved array, cables 28 are connected between the bottom of the lowermost speaker array 20 and the upper suspension bars 12. By using a racheting device 30, the cables 28 may be shortened to pull the bottom speaker array 20 inwardly thus forming a generally curved speaker array as illustrated in FIG. 1.
To provide such curved array is time consuming, difficult and potentially hazardous. First, the uppermost array 14 must be attached by the cables 26 to the support beam 12. Then each of the speaker arrays 16, 18, and 20 must in turn be held in the proper position while the cables 26 are connected between it and the next adjacent array above it. Finally, the adjusting cable 28 must be connected between the lowest array 20 and the support bars 12 and the racheting mechanisms 30 adjusted until the desired sound pattern is achieved. In FIG. 1, the direction of sound for each of the loudspeaker systems 14, 16, 18, and 20 to form a curved sound pattern is illustrated by the phantom lines 32, 34, 36, and 38, respectively.
It would be advantageous to have a sound system array that could be provided with loudspeakers suspended within a simple vertical framework and wherein each of the loudspeakers could be quickly and easily adjusted with a vertical tilting mechanism to obtain curved array performance safely and easily.